peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1999
Peelenium ;Broadcast *19 January 2000 Playlist *Cay: Princes & Princesses *Yo La Tengo: It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry *Monkey Steals The Drum: Injured Birds *Princess Kaiulani: Alamoana Fade Away *Brian and Tony Gold: Not Perfect Main Events *Euro established *''Shakespeare In Love'' wins Best Picture award at the Oscars *Jill Dando murder *Kosovo War *Debut of Napster *Scotland and Wales elect new Parliaments *Woodstock 99 Festival *Boris Yeltsin resigns as President of Russia Festive 50 * 1999 Festive Fifty Other Notable Shows *13 May 1999: Start of Peelenium (see also Peelenium Broadcast Dates) *31 August 1999: 60th birthday special (six hours) See Also *Sounds Of The Suburbs *Peel Acres *Peelenium *Gigography 1990s *List Of Shows Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1998-1999 - OBEs and Home Truths *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1998-2004 *Wikipedia: 1999 *Wikipedia: 1999 In Music Shows calendar Aug. 18 show was repeat of July 28, 19 Aug. presented by Steve Lamacq. No shows Oct. 14 (Musik Magazine awards), Oct. 19-21 (Peel on holiday). Shared * 05 January 1999 / 07 January 1999 / 12 January 1999 / 13 January 1999 / 14 January 1999 / 19 January 1999 / 20 January 1999 / 28 January 1999 * 03 February 1999 / 10 February 1999 * 11 March 1999 / 23 March 1999 / 24 March 1999 / / 25 March 1999 / 30 March 1999 * 05 May 1999 / 06 May 1999 / 13 May 1999 / 18 May 1999 / 19 May 1999 / 20 May 1999 / 25 May 1999 / 26 May 1999 * 01 June 1999 / 02 June 1999 / 03 June 1999 / 08 June 1999 / 09 June 1999 / 10 June 1999 / 15 June 1999 / 16 June 1999 / 24 June 1999/ 29 June 1999/ 30 June 1999 * 01 July 1999 / 06 July 1999 / 07 July 1999 / 08 July 1999 / 13 July 1999 / 14 July 1999 / 15 July 1999 / 20 July 1999 / 21 July 1999 / 22 July 1999 / 27 July 1999 / 28 July 1999 / 29 July 1999 * 03 August 1999 / 04 August 1999 / 05 August 1999 / 10 August 1999 / 11 August 1999 / 12 August 1999 / 17 August 1999 / 24 August 1999 / 25 August 1999 / 26 August 1999 / 31 August 1999 * 01 September 1999 / 02 September 1999 / 08 September 1999 / 09 September 1999 / 14 September 1999 / 15 September 1999 / 16 September 1999 / 21 September 1999 / 22 September 1999 / 23 September 1999 / 28 September 1999 / 29 September 1999 / 30 September 1999 *05 October 1999 / 06 October 1999 / 07 October 1999 / 12 October 1999 / 13 October 1999 / 25 October 1999 / 26 October 1999 / 27 October 1999 / 28 October 1999 * 02 November 1999 / 03 November 1999 / 04 November 1999 / 09 November 1999 / 10 November 1999 / 11 November 1999 / 16 November 1999 / 17 November 1999 / 18 November 1999 / 23 November 1999 / 24 November 1999 / 24 November 1999 / 30 November 1999 *01 December 1999 / 02 December 1999 / 07 December 1999 / 08 December 1999 / 09 December 1999 / 14 December 1999 / 15 December 1999 / 16 December 1999 / 21 December 1999 / 22 December 1999 /23 December 1999 / 28 December 1999 / 29 December 1999 BBC World Service *April 1999 (BBC World Service) BFBS *03 January 1999 (BFBS) / 24 January 1999 (BFBS) / 14 February 1999 (BFBS) / 20 February 1999 (BFBS) / 22 March 1999 (BFBS) / 25 April 1999 (BFBS) / 05 September 1999 (BFBS) / 10 October 1999 (BFBS) / 31 October 1999 (BFBS) / 07 November 1999 (BFBS) / 13 December 1999 (BFBS) / 20 December 1999 (BFBS) / 27 December 1999 (BFBS) Radio Eins *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins) / 21 October 1999 (Radio Eins) Radio Mafia *11 February 1999 (Radio Mafia) ;Other *Now 26 (1998-99) (Mixtape) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. pMjDWXecmqk1N8sfIc1FXGg&hl Category:1999 Category: Peelenium